<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Druids Only Dream of Real Sheep by kimpotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696586">Do Druids Only Dream of Real Sheep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato'>kimpotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world powered by machines, can a socially awkward druid thrive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun &amp; Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nu'fics x The Parallel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Druids Only Dream of Real Sheep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcardjrie/gifts">wildcardjrie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted steampunk zombies but I ended up with a clockmaker instead. Hope you like it!</p><p>***</p><p>Nu'fics x The Parallel Fic Fest<br/>Category: Sci-Fi (Steampunk)</p><p>See End Notes for Glossary ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Tick . . . tock . . . tick . . . tock . . . </em>
</p><p>Jonghyun kept a keen sideways stare at the contraption beside him, unsure what to make of it. True, his knowledge of machineries was severely limited because he didn’t really go out of the forest unless he absolutely needed to. But he knew, at least, the most basic of mechanical devices, and the one tick-tocking beside him was anything but that.</p><p>The owner of the gadget, who had been humming happily for the past half-hour, didn’t appear ordinary either.</p><p>Jonghyun furrowed his brow the slightest bit as the stranger—a tall man with hair as silver-white as platinum and a voice as sweet as honey—took off his spectacles and proceeded to wipe them with his handkerchief. Again. Like he had been doing for the past thirty minutes, ever since he smiled at Jonghyun and sat beside him on the train platform.</p><p>“I don’t think they're going to get any cleaner than they already are,” he blurted out, unable to stop himself.</p><p>The stranger looked up, blinked, and gave him an indulgent smile. “Force of habit,” he replied, tucking his handkerchief back into his pocket and wearing his glasses again. “I’m an apprentice for Burgomaster Kwak. He’s an inventor when he’s not governing the town, so I always have soot or some other debris on my face.”</p><p>Jonghyun wasn’t really interested in the stranger’s personal history, but he was curious about inventions. As a druid, he mostly dealt with nature, and had little experience dealing with machineries—steam-operated or otherwise.</p><p>“So you’re an inventor, too?”</p><p>The stranger chuckled. “Not quite,” he answered, patting the contraption sitting between them. “I’m a clockmaker by trade.”</p><p>Jonghyun eyed the gadget suspiciously. “That doesn’t look like a clock to me.”</p><p>The tall man laughed, even as Jonghyun mentally kicked himself for speaking what was on his mind. Dongho had told him, over and over again, that his mouth was going to get him killed sooner or later because he just wouldn’t <em> shut up</em>.</p><p>The clockmaker picked up the device and gently turned it, as if inviting Jonghyun to take a closer look. The druid leaned forward and narrowed his eyes as he examined the item. It was a curious piece, definitely. At first glance, it looked like a simple bird cage, complete with a mechanical bird gently swinging back and forth on its perch. Upon closer inspection, Jonghyun discovered that the bird’s eyes were moving to and fro, in sync with the quiet tick-tock-tick-tock that he had been hearing for the past half-hour.</p><p>“Where are the hands and numbers?” he asked, familiar only with basic clock designs he had seen in his few town visits.</p><p>The clockmaker pressed a tiny lever at the bottom of the cage, and steam gently came out of the bird’s beak. A trap door sprung from the cage floor, and out came a small clock, slowly, as if little invisible men were diligently turning gears just to put it in place.</p><p>Jonghyun frowned and looked up at the stranger. “But why did you have to hide it in the first place?”</p><p>The tall man laughed again and put the clock back down on the platform bench. “My co-apprentice, Mingi, asked me the same thing.”</p><p>“And what did you tell him?”</p><p>The stranger smirked and looked at the rail tracks. “I told him I haven’t had the faintest clue.”</p><p>“You’re weird,” Jonghyun mused, and then pressed his hand against his mouth when the stranger turned and raised two thin eyebrows in surprise.</p><p>“Mingi said that, too,” he laughed, and then quickly changed subjects by asking, “So where are you going?” </p><p>Relieved that he didn’t seem to have offended the stranger, Jonghyun shook his head and motioned to the tracks. “I’m just waiting for my friend. His train is scheduled to arrive in a few minutes, and I’m helping carry some supplies.”</p><p>The clockmaker tilted his head. “With that?”</p><p>Jonghyun looked down and realized that he was still holding his staff. “Oh, no, not really,” he answered, waving the weapon between them. “I just don’t leave the house without this, that’s all.”</p><p>The stranger considered him for a moment, then hazarded a guess. “You’re a druid.”</p><p>Jonghyun nodded, flicking his fingers to druidcraft a simple bracelet made of twigs. He offered it to the stranger, who looked pleased with the surprise gift. “Impressive,” the clockmaker murmured as he picked up the bracelet and examined it closely. </p><p>“It’s not that grand,” Jonghyun dismissed the compliment, used to half-hearted praises that people often say when he first shows them his craft. </p><p>The clockmaker shook his head and smiled at him. “But it is,” he replied. “I create machines from metal and steam and technology, but I can never conjure something like this.”</p><p>Jonghyun observed his companion and judged that he was telling the truth. He smiled. “Thank you for saying that. Not a lot of people appreciate druids these days.” He paused and looked away. “With machinery doing most of the job, who needs nature stuff, right?”</p><p>The stranger smiled back kindly. “While technology helps make our lives easier, I believe that nature is essential as well.”</p><p>The druid bit his lip to keep himself from grinning too widely. He extended his hand. “I’m Kim Jonghyun from the Ashari tribe.”</p><p>The clockmaker shook his hand firmly. “Hwang Minhyun, first apprentice to Burgomaster Kwak.”</p><p>Jonghyun wanted to say something more, but anything he would have said was cut off by a loud horn, announcing the arrival of the steam train. Both men waited as the train approached, bringing with it hundreds of passengers, Jonghyun’s friend included.</p><p>“Dongho!” Jonghyun called out, waving at his friend.</p><p>As the handsome man, with a body built to carry heavy loads, made its slow way toward them, Minhyun turned and said his goodbyes.</p><p>“That’s too bad,” Jonghyun replied, honest to a fault until the end. “I was still enjoying our conversation.”</p><p>The clockmaker chuckled and started walking away. “I’ll be back at the burgomaster’s in two weeks. Maybe you’ll be in town again by then.”</p><p>Jonghyun grinned. “Will you show me some of your inventions?” he called out, raising his voice to be heard amid the people milling about.</p><p>“I’m not an inventor!” Minhyun laughed as he waved at him, twig bracelet still in hand. “Thanks for the souvenir!”</p><p>“Who was that?” Dongho asked, finally at his side, four large bags in his hands.</p><p>Jonghyun smiled and moved his fingers, producing a little gust of wind to send off his new friend.</p><p>“He’s a clockmaker by trade.”</p><p> </p><p>###</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Glossary:</p><p>Burgomaster: chief executive of a town or city</p><p>Druid: wields nature-themed magic</p><p>***</p><p>Thank you, manager-nim A, for the beta (and for reminding me to add a glossary).</p><p>Visit <a href="https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/">KP's Corner</a> for more of my plot bunnies and drabbles.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>